Lo que faltaba
by Minato Yagami 17
Summary: Un nuevo guardia decide hacerles bromas a los animatronicos, pero una lo hará ver que no son tan malos después de todo. (perdón por los errores de ortogarfia y/o fallas en el escrito)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Dice nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, la trama me pertenece.**

 **Jeje...creo que mi primera historia como que no llamo la atención, pero esta sera diferente, usaré mi mismo OC pero ya casi no como antes.**

 **Bueno espero que mes agrade la historia.**

 **ACLARACIONES: esta basado en fnaf 2, para que no tengan dudas.**

Capitulo 1: Muy raro.

Noche 5: 5:50 am.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, ya casi era hora de la salida, algo muy irreverente y estupido pasaba en la pizzería.

¿?: (sonrojado) no...no voy a salir chica.

: (seductora) vamos, se qué quieres salir.

Sip, los animatronicos mas famosos (por no decir muy terroríficos) habían llegado al punto de la desesperación, no habían tenido suerte con varios guardias (lo único que pudieron hacer fue volverlos locos).

¿?: ¿Y se supone que esto entretiene a los niños. -dijo para ver a la gallina bailando sexy, incluso con un tubo de stripers.

6:00 am.

¿?: Ah...eso fue raro...sin mencionar...PERTURBADOR.

El pobre guardia salia de su lugar de trabajo, topándose con el guardia de dia.

Bob (asi para rápido): Y...¿Como te fue hoy Minato?

Minato: Ni me lo recuerdes.

Bob: Bueno, solo espera al jefe para que te pague y te vayas de aquí.

Minato: (confundido) espera...¿Como que me vaya de aquí?.

Bob: ¿Que no lo sabias? Tu contrato es solo de una semana. -dijo mientras levantaba la guitarra de toy Bonnie.- es por la "situación" que tenemos.

Minato: ¬_¬ no me digas...-tratando de cambiar de tema.- hablare con el para llegar a un acuerdo.

Bob: ¿Acuerdo?.

Minato: ¿Que paso si te digo que seguiré trabajando aquí?

Bob: (sorprendido) hey espera...¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí?, que sigue, ¿que toy chica te quiera seducir?

Minato: Eh...mejor no te contesto, el punto es...que yo necesito el dinero, sin mencionar lo bajo que pagan aquí.

Bob: Si, que lastima...bueno, sera mejor que me ayudes con todos ellos antes de que vengan los demás. -dijo para acercarse a uno de los animatronicos que ya hacían tirados en el piso.

2 horas mas tarde...en la oficina del jefe.

Jefe (lol XD): Wow que...¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí?

Minato: Eh...sip.

Jefe: Vaya, jamas pensé lidiar con esto.

Minato: Por favor señor...necesito el trabajo.

Jefe: (pensando un poco)ok...te dare una noche mas...me sorprende que alguien se juegue asi la vida por un poco de dinero, en fin, si eres capaz de soportar la 6 noche, te daré trabajo hasta donde digas basta ¿De acuerdo?

Minato: Esta bien...entonces es un trato...ah. -recordando una cosa.-no se si me permita, no se, arreglar a los viejos animatronicos.

Jefe: Espera...¿Que?.

Minato: Durante la semana que estuve trabajando...note cosas un poco raras...como decírselo. -no dice nada, saco su celular y le enseño todo lo que grabo.

Primera noche: Todo normal, los animatronicos atacan de manera normal.

Segunda noche: Todo normal hasta las 2 am. y platican tranquila mente en la sala de fiestas, los demás intentan entrar a la oficina.

Tercera noche: A primera hora T. Bonnie y están entretenidos con unos peluches, Chica y Bonnie parecía que se convulsionaban uno encima de otro, con el temblor encima de la entrepierna de la gallina (N/A: Al grano...tenian sexo), Foxy y Mangle se reían en la cueva de los niños y los Freddys, ellos solo intentaban entrar.

Cuarta noche: Ya nadie esta cerca de lo oficina, Foxy intentaba de reparar a Mangle, los toy junto con los Old veían una pelicula ¿Romántica?, (son los Bonnies y las Chicas)(N/A: Que naco me veo escribiendo asi). Old Freddy y Toy Freddy jugaban ajedrez, algo raro fue ver a haciéndole ojitos a la version Old, todo tranquilo hasta que...

BB: (risa continua)

Minato: Hora si te mato. -apagó el celular antes de la golpiza.

Quinta noche: Las parejas antes mencionadas platicaban amenamente, parecía que le salia aceite por la nariz, Old Freddy estaba escondido en el Backstage, parecía buscarlo por todos lados, ya llegada a las 5 parecía, ¿Bailar tabledance en el pasillo?

Fin de las grabaciones

Jefe: (WTF?) Sin comentarios. -intentando cambiar de tema.-¿Quieres repararlos?, ¿Estas loco?.

Minato: Lo hare gratis.

Jefe: Hecho.

5 horas después.

Todo estaba bien el backstage, los animatronicos viejos se veía como recién construidos.

Minato: Solo un poco mas...listo. -dijo mientras se apretaba unos tornillos en la cara de Bonnie. -tal vez deba arreglar a Mangle y a ...tal vez lo haga. -asi toma la caja de herramientas y una que tenia piezas de animatronico.

Mas tarde: 11:50 pm.

Minato: (cansado) uff...estoy demasiado cansado.-toma una taza de café y lo empieza a tomar.-solo 10 minutos y de nuevo entrar al infierno...no puedo creer que Jeremy soportara tanto, en fin veremos que pasa.

6 noche, 12:00 am.

Todo estaba tranquilo, por decir...demasiado, los animatronicos se activaban, llevándose una sorpresa.

En el backstage.

Los Old se llevaban una gran sorpresa.

Bonnie: (soprendido) ¿Pero como...? -dijo ya que al mirarse en un pedazo de vidrió, vio que estaba completo, pero impresionado de tener de nuevo su cara.

Chica: Cuando fue que...-dijo mirando que tenia sus manos de vuelta, sin mencionar que podía moverlas.

Foxy: Veo que ya se dieron cuenta de las actualizaciones. -apareció foxy de la nada, parecía como nuevo, no tenia rastos de rasgaduras o orificios en su "piel", tenia un guante y sus pies tambien tenían su cubierta.

En en escenario.

: No inventes Mangle. -dijo demasiado impresionada al ver a la zorra reconstruida, es su totalidad.-pero...como explicas el perico.

Mangle: No lo se...pero parece ser que es la cabeza extra de mi endoesqueleto, y que me dices de ti, ¿Ya no pierdes el pico?.

: Al parecer no...incluso lo siento mas ligero.

En el cuarto de vigilancia.

Minato: Esto se pondra bueno.

BB: Hi.

Minato: (serio) veo que no aprendiste la lección.-dice mientras saca un tubo.-creo que con esto será suficiente.-con eso basto para que el pobre niño saliera corriendo.-(pensando)tal vez le ponga otra caja de voz.

De regreso con los animatronicos.

Los 4 Old salían del backstage, haciendo que los toy se llevaran una sorpresa.

: (sorprendido) ¿ustedes tambien?

Bonnie: Parece que si.-fija su vista en Mangle.-creo que no fuimos los únicos .

1:10 am.

Todos estaban tranquilos en el salón de fiestas, todos platicaban tranquilo de las reparaciones que tuvieron, claro todo observado con el guardia mientras jugaba pokemon, hasta que tiene que tiene alucinaciones.

Golden Freddy: Se lo que hiciste.

Minato: Buenas noches a ti tambien Golden. -de ahí hubo un silencio incomodo.

Golden: ¿Que no piensas ponerte la mascara?.

Minato: (mirando las cámaras) no...se que no te afecta al igual que foxy. -levanta un poco la mirada, ve que el oso esta en sentado como siempre, solo que estaba jugando solitario en el piso.

Minato: ¿Que no piensas atacarme?

Golden: Es mejor cuando estas bajo presión.

Minato: ¿Y si jugamos póker?.-se levanta de su lugar acercándose al oso amarillo.

Golden: Por mi bien.

Mientras con los animatronicos.

Foxy: Entonces...quieres dar una caminata por el lugar.

Mangle: Seguro...a hora que recuerdo...no hemos atrapado al guardia.

Foxy: Por que no vamos ahora, se llevara una gran sorpresa...de eso estoy seguro. -asi ambos animatronicos se dirigen a la oficina.

¿Que hara el guardia? ¿Sabrán lo que hizo? Esperen el siguiente capitulo.

 **Como ven, mejor que la anterior, muy bien, su opinión o algun comentario sera bien recibido, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Five nigths at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott cawthon, la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Mala pasada, parte 1.

Los zorros se acercaban lentamente a la oficina, Mangle caminaba de manera normal, en cambio foxy lo hacia de manera amenazante mientras tallaba la pared con su grafilo, algo que nota inmediatamente el oso dorado.

Golden: (tono burlón) veo que se te a acabado la suerte.

Minato: (tono retador) eso ya lo veremos.

Asi, ambos zorros empezaron a correr de manera maniaca, estaban ya cerca de la entrada de la oficina cuando de repente.

Minato: Cayeron.-aprieta un botón que estaba cerca de la entrada y una puerta se deslizo bruscamente desde el techo, Mangle apenas si pudo frenar, en cambio, Foxy se llevo al golpe de su vida.

Foxy: (aturdido) Auch...eso salio de la nada.

Dentro de la oficina.

Golden: (impresionado) ¿Pero como?

Minato: Era que la estructura no tenia puerta, o que les daba flojera arreglarla, suerte para mi que repare un par de cosas por aquí.-en eso que tocan la puerta.-me disculpas un momento...-dijo para abrir una pequeña ventanilla.-¿Les gusto mi sorpresa?

Foxy: (molesto) tramposo, ¿como fue posible que apareciera una puerta en tu oficina?

Minato: Como es posible esto...-empezó a parpadear su lámpara en la cara del pelirojo.

Foxy: Agh...deja de hacer eso.

Minato: Ok, me detendre, en fin...te ves bien.-lo alago, después centro su vista a Mangle.-veo que tu novia tambien fue reparada.

Foxy, Mangle: ¿Como...como que novia?

Minato: Bueno, fue bueno platicar con ustedes, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer asi que...-les cierra la ventanilla, pero esta se reabre de repente. -tengan, no quiero "sorpresitas" en este lugar. -dijo para darles una tira de condones, dejando muy sonrojados a los zorros.

Dentro de la oficina.

Golden: (curioso) ¿Que otras cosas hiciste?.

Minato: Muy pronto lo veras.

2:00 am.

Tanto el guardia como la alucinación veían las cámaras, centrándose en la sala de premios, donde puppet estaba escuchando su famosa música.

Golden: ¿Que hacemos viendo a esa marioneta?.

Minato: Espera...-de un momento a otro la caja dejo de sonar, viendo asi como puppet salia lenta y amenazadoramente.

Golden: (burlón) vendra por ti...

Minato: Espera...

La marioneta puso su un pie fuera de la caja, cuando de repente, es jalado por una fuerza misteriosa, para darse cuenta que de jalado por los hilos.

Puppet: (confuso) ¿Que pasa?-dijo forcejeando por liberarse del agarre.

Golden: Vaya...jamas pensé que lo dejaras en el mismo lugar.

Minato: No solo eso, mira lo que pasa cuando hago esto.-de la caja de puppet se escuchaba música de ballet.

Puppet: ¿Pero que demonios?.-dijo para después darse cuenta que bailaba al ritmo de la música.

En la oficina.

Minato: Ha, salio mejor de lo que pensé.

Golden: (riendo a carcajadas) JAJAJAJAJAJA...no puedes grabar eso.

En la sala de premios.

Freddy y Bonnie venían conversando cuando vieron a la marioneta bailando.

Bonnie: No...

Freddy: puede

Ambos: SER...-ambos se miraron por unos momento para luego echarse a reír.

Puppet: No es gracioso, ayúdenme.

Freddy: (aguantando la risa) es que...que...te ves ridículo.

Bonnie: (aguantando la risa) jamas pensé que...fueras de esos gusto. -ambos empezaron a reír nuevamente.

En la oficina.

Minato: JAJAJAJA...como no se. ocurrió eso antes.-de repente siente que le tocan el hombro.

Golden: Sabes, de todos los guardias que han venido, tu eres el único que me agrada.

3:30 am.

Todo se había vuelto aburrido, dejaron al pobre de puppet colgado de sus hilos.

Golden: Estoy aburrido...

Minato: ¬_¬ no me digas.-decía mientras comía una cubeta de pollo frito, cuando de repente se le ocurre una idea. -oye...me acabo de recordar que a BB le hice una modificación.

Golden: ¿De que hablas?

Minato: Solo dejame buscar donde esta...-empezó a buscar en las cámaras hasta que lo encontró.- OK, mira lo que hare.-dándole la Tablet al oso.

En el escenario.

BB estaba sentado en el escenario un poco asustado por lo que le hizo el guardia, hasta que su hélice empezó a girar.

BB: ¿Hello?.-de ahí se dio cuenta de que empezaba a elevarse.

Chica: Miren, algo le pasa a BB.

: ¿Pero que carajo?

En la oficina.

Golden: Wooooow, eso no me lo esperaba.

¿Que le haran a Ballon boy? ¿Que otra cosa hizo el guarda? Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

* * *

 **Ni yo me lo esperaba, pero en fin, tengo pensado agregar a springtrap, asi que diganme si lo agrego o no, ahí su opinión, en fin, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Five nigths at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott cawthon, la trama me pertenece.**

 **Aclaraciones: El capitulo será corto porque no quiero avanzar muy rápido.**

 **Ademas de que hasta ahora lo actualizó debido a la falta de tiempo y de las criticas negativas que eh recibido, pero bueno, que puedo hacer.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Mala pasada, parte 2.

En la oficina.

Golden: Wooooow, eso no me lo esperaba.

Minato: Veamos...-teniendo el control en mano empezó a girar la palanca en círculos.

*EN EL ESCENARIO*

Ballon boy empezó a girar a lo loco, espantando a los presentes.

: (asustada) eso no es bueno.

: Acaso...-ahí notaron que dejo de girar para irse en picada donde estaban ellos.-(asustado lo CORREEEE!

*EN LA OFICINA*.

Golden: (muriéndose de risa) JAJAJAJAJAJA...ESTA VEZ TE LUCISTE.

Minato: ¿Quieres intentarlo?.-para cuando lo pregunto el oso amarillo le arrebato el control.

Golden: Me divertiré por un rato.

*EN LA CUEVA PIRATA*

Foxy: Puede que pusiera una puerta, pero se que no hizo nada con la ventilación.

Mangle: (curiosa) acaso piensas.. -fue interrumpir ya que vio a dos de sus amigos correr. -oigan ¿Que pasa?

: (asustada) es BB...esta fuera de control.

: Ahora viene para acá. -se da cuenta de que se acercaba.-ay no ahí viene, vámonos.-de ahí desaparecen saliendo a otra habitación.

Foxy: (confundido) ¿Fuera de control? -de ahí solo asomarse fue donde se llevo el golpe de su vida.-(aturdido) eso no me lo esperaba.

BB salia de la cueva pirata a una de las salas de fiestas, donde se encontraba parado como todo un idiota.

: Eh...¿Yo que hago aquí?

BB: ¡HELLO!.-ese saludo era mas bien de desesperación, para entonces fue demasiado tarde, ya que llego con suficiente fuerza para lanzar al animatronico hacia un muro.

: (aturdido) hola a ti tambien BB.

*SALA DE PREMIOS*.

Bonnie y Freddy hacían un intento de liberar a Puppet de los hilos, aun riéndose de lo que paso.

Puppet: (molesto) tienen suerte de que estaba atado porque si no les hubiera ido mal.

Bonnie: No exageres, ademas "el lago de los cisnes" esta mejor que la cancioncita que siempre oyes.

Freddy: Por cierto¿Han notado que la música dejo de sonar?.

Bonnie: Ahora que lo mencionas.-se puso un poco pensativo hasta que vio algo que se acercaba volando. -¿Que es eso?

Freddy: ¿Acaso es BB?

*EN LA OFICINA*

Minato: ¿Ya te divertiste...?

Golden: No aun no...tengo algo que hacer.-dijo para poner una sonrisa diabólica.

*EN LA SALA DE PREMIOS*

El niño pasa como mosca volando al rededor de los robots, dejándolos acorralados.

Bonnie: ¿Pero que demonios pasa?

Freddy: No lo se...pero no dejes que se me acerque...-dijo subiendo a los brazos del conejo.

Bonnie: Espera...me vas a dañar la carrocería.

*EN LA OFICINA*

Minato: ¿Que pretendes hacer?

Golden: Solo espera...

*EN LA SALA DE PREMIOS*

El niño rata tomo a puppet y lo jalo a manera de que los hilos que lo amarraban se desenredaran, el guardia puso mas o menos 10 metros de cable (que idiota XD), empezando a volar nuevamente alrededor de los dos robots, enredando el cable y juntandolos.

Bonnie: Espera BB...no lo hagas.

Freddy: Detente.-cuando el cable se tenso, los junto y para su mala suerte estaban frente a frente, y ambos terminaron dándose un beso.

Bonnie: (Separándose) que asco...bese a un oso.

Freddy: Tuve peores besos...pero este.-de las nauseas termino por regar aceite por la boca.

BB continuo volando hasta que choco con un vidrio, el pobre guardia solo puso cara de "en la madre"

Golden: Sera mejor que vaya por el.-de ahi solo el oso amarillo desaparece.

Minato: (escondiendo el control) jamas vuelvo a prestarle el control.

4:00 am.

Una cosa de las que se olvido el guardia fue encargarse de los ductos de ventilación, en tan solo media hora todos los animatronicos entraban y salían como si del tráfico del periférico se tratara, solo cuando tenia el tiempo libre, revisaba las cámaras para ver que tiempo tenia antes del siguiente round.

Minato: (sudando) ok...esto ya fue demasiado.-mientras revisaba las cámaras, veía que Puppet, aun seguía enredado de sus hilos, Foxy afortunadamente se encontraba con Mangle en la cueva pirata dándose unos arrumacos, cambia de cámara y ve a las dos gallinas conversando amenamente, lo que significaba que los dos Freddy's y Bonnies eran los únicos que atacaban (aunque los dos osos trataban de entran por la puerta)

Golden: (apareciendo de la nada) traje de nuevo al niño rata.-decía con el niño en brazos, el cual parecía haber terminado en el bote de basura.

Minato: Rápido...dime algo que provoque a tus hermanos.

Golden: Bueno...

*MIENTRAS EN EL SOTANO*

Un animatronico que se mostraba muy desgastado, trataba de salir.

¿?: Saquenme de aquí, aqui hay ratas y nesecito ir al baño.-gritaba con algo de desesperación, pero al final, siempre terminaba rindiendose.-demonios, tengo años aqui, ya ni se como es afuera.-se mantuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que escucho unos gritos de enojo a lo lejos.-¿Que pasara allá arriba?

*DE NUEVO EN LA OFICINA*

Bonnie: Genial Freddy, tapaste la única entrada a la oficina.

: Tu y tu gran trasero Freddy.

*MIENTRAS ADENTRO*

Tanto Golden como Minato se reían a carcajadas, ya que los dos osos marrones estaban atorados en los ductos, y ninguno podía salir o entrar.

Golden: JAJAJAJAJA...eso fue épico.

Minato: Eso...no...fue nada.-decía mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.-que suerte que hay una ventila en el techo...o de plano ya estaría muerto. (¿Coincidencia?)

Freddy: (desde la tubería) me las pagaras cuando salga de aquí.

6:00 am

Con el problema resuelto, las dos horas restantes el guardia se las paso durmiendo, llegada la hora de salir, las campanas y el grito de los niños, fueron suficientes para despertarlo.

Minato: (despertando) que gran siesta...

Bob: (molesto) ¿que carajo hiciste?

Minato:eh...¿Sobrevivir?

Bob: Un vidrio roto, dos osos atorados en la ventilación, un títere mal enredado y un niño que parece sacado de la basura...¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Minato: Eh...yo no fui.-decía mientras comia un plátano sacado de nose donde.

Bob: (resignado) mira, mejor ve por algo para sacar a los freddy's de aquí antes de que el jefe llegue.

Minato: Si...si.-con todo lo acontecido, solo se le ocurrió obedecer.

*TIEMPO DESPUES EN EL SOTANO*

Minato buscaba algo lo suficientemente efectivo para sacar a los dos animatronicos.

Minato: Mierda...debo hacer algo con las ventilas esta noche.-de ahi se fija en una puerta que encuentra detrás de unas cajas.-¿Y esto?

Al ver la puerta fijamente, se da cuenta que el candado ya estaba muy oxidado, lo suficiente para romperse, ademas de que estaba cubierto con papel tapice

¿Que hara el guardia? ¿Sacaran a los osos?

* * *

 **Esta vez, springtrap tendrá protagonismo en el siguiente cap.**

 **Y hare esto: Si quieren que el guardia le haga muchas cosas al conejo amarillo, díganme y veo si podre agreagarlas (no importa que tan loca sea, este fic no tiene sentido)**

 **Sin mas me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, la trama es de mi pertenencia.**

 **Capitulo 4: El nuevo Old del lugar.**

El guardia habia encontrado una puerta oculta, el candado parecía estar demasiado oxidado, y tal parecía que se encontraba entre el papel tapice.

Minato: ¿Y esto?.-rápidamente retiro lo que quedaba de la cubierta.-increíble...

Bob: (desde arriba) Minato, apresúrate o estaremos en problemas.

Minato: Ya voy "será mejor que la vea despues".-de ahi solo toma una palanca que estaba por ahí y salio del sótano.

8:00 am

*EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE MINATO*

El mencionado estaba llegando a su casa, pero aun con el pensamiento de lo encontrado en el lugar.

Minato: ¿Que hara una puerta oculta?...sera mejor que investigue.

¿?: (Desde la puerta) Miguel, alguien te busca en la recepción.

Minato: ¿Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames por ninguno de mis nombres? Y enseguida bajo.

Ya en la recepción...

¿? Minato...¿Para que la llamada?

Minato: Bueno...ya que eres el experto en diseños y todas esas cosas...necesitare de tu ayuda.

¿?: ¿De que hablas?

Minato: A eso voy...-asi se la pasaron un rato conversando.

11:25 pm

*EN LA PIZZERIA*

El guardia se encontraba llegando a su lugar de trabajo, donde el jefe ya nomas lo estaba esperando.

Jefe: ¿Tan temprano?

Minato: Que puedo decir, soy un trabajador responsable.

Jefe: Bueno...preparate y suerte esta noche.-con eso el sujeto se retira.

Ya dentro de la pizzería, el pelinegro se dirije hasta el sótano, baja y se dirige a donde esta la puerta misteriosa.

Minato: Solo espero que esto baste,.-mientras que de su mochila saca un martillo.

*DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN *

¿?: Jodida suerte...vamos springtrap...espero esta ves haiga resultados.-iba a empezar a tocar la puerta, pero el sonido de que algo la golpea lo pone pensativo.-¿Que demonios fue eso?

*FUERA DE LA HABITACION*

Minato: (golpeando el candado) vamos...ya casi...-estaba a golpes de romper el candado, cuando al fin lo logro.- ¡A huevo!

La puerta se abre dejando confundido al traje, finalmente al entrar un poco de luz, divisó una imagen humana.

Minato, tras haber abierto la puerta pudo ver a aun viejo y roto animatronico, al mismo tiempo que tambien lo miraba a el, ambos confundidos y sorprendidos se miraban y analizaban mutuamente.

Springtrap: (pensando)"¿quien es este tipo? espera ¿Vino a sacarme de aqui?.-de repente se le vino una idea.-¡deveria agradecerle y abrazarlo!

Milato:"que pedo...me esta viendo y esta echo mierda...¿debería correr?.-de repente ve como el conejo roto de acerca lentamente a el.- espera ¿Esta avanzando? ¿por que me sonríe?. ¡¿me quiere violar?!"

Finalmente Springtrap se abalanzo directamente hacia Minato con su grito común, el guardia no tuvo mas opcion que cubrirse lo mejor posible pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que lo estava abrazando y pegando su mejilla a su rota y fría mejilla.

Springtrap: (emocionado) MUCHAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAAAS!

MINATO: AHHHH! ¡QUITENMELO...DE...ENCIMA!-Intentaba hablar mientras lo estrujaban mas y mas.

Springtrap: GRACIAS POR SACARME DE AQUI! ¿COMO PODRIA AGRADECERTE?

Milato-¡AHHG OUHGG!.-quería contestar pero le faltaba el aire.

Springtrap-HO! LO SIENTO.-Dijo tras haber soltado al chico.

Minato:*cof,cof* ¿Que mierda te pasa?.-le dice un poco molesto.

Springtrap:perdona, tanto tiempo encerrado me afecto un poco...seguro estas molesto.-a pesar de que el animatronico tenia una sonrisa estática, sus ojos cambian a un semblante triste.

Minato: No te preocupes amigo.-Dijo de manera casual pero este animatronico no lo vio asi.

Springtrap-¡¿SOMOS AMIGOS?! YEY!

Minato: ¡NO, ESPERA!-De nuevo fue abrazado fuerte mente por el animatronico causando escuchar su columna tronar. (como el blaizing de fat joe en djffny)

Minato:¡AHHGGG!.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de terminar K.O en el piso.

11:50 pm.

*EN LA OFICINA*

Ya con todo resuelto, el guardia se encontraba tapando los ductos de ventilación, de manera que pudiera entrar aire pero que ningún robot entrara.

Springtrap: Asi que aqui trabajas.-miro la oficina de arriba para abajo.

Minato: Se puede decir...listo, ahora nada podrá entrar.

Springtrap: Tengo una duda ¿Porque tapas las entradas?.

Minato: Bueno...tengo ciertos problemas técnicos aqui, para ti te será fácil entrar y salir, pero para mi, que yo salga o algo entre será mi fin.

Springtrap: Ya veo.

12:00 pm.

Minato: Muy bien, noche 8, ¿Que podría salir mal?.-empezó revisando el pasillo, y lo primero que vio fue a foxy.-¿apenas son las 12 y ya estas al acechó?

Foxy: Que carajo importa, tu trasero será mío.-como siempre empezo a correr, y al momento de lanzarse, la puerta se cierra, haciendo que el zorro se golpeara en la cara.

Minato: Imbecil.-de ahi lo único que hace es leer una revista Yuri, el problema era que cierto conejo estaba muy cerca de el, incomodándolo un poco.-"demonios, no puedo leer a gusto...mmmm...ya se" y dime springtrap, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con alguien?

Springtrap: Contigo, hace 10 diez minuto...bueno, ahora estoy hablando contigo y...

Minato: Me refiero antes de que te encerraran.

Springtrap: No recuerdo bien...¿Porque?.

Minato: Sabes...alla afuera hay unos sujetos igual a ti que seguro te gustara conocer.

Springtrap: ¿En serio?...pues vamos .-lo toma de la mano y estaban a punto de abrir la puerta.

Minato: Espera...no entendiste, no puedo salir.

Springtrap: Oh cierto, pero...¿Si nos les caigo bien?

Minato:Tranquilo, estaras bien, ellos son amigables _o eso aparentan.-_ lo ultimo lo dice en voz baja.

Springtrap: ¿De cuantos estamos hablando?

Minato: Veamos...la raíz cuadrada de pi mas el aumento de impuestos...-hace cálculos con sus dedos hasta llegar a un resultado.-11

Springtrap-No lo se... todo era distinto cuando eramos 2 ¡pero 11 son demasiados!

Minato: De hecho son 13...se me olvido contar a los cukcakes tambien.-ve como el animatronico se desanima-Tranquilo, todo estara bien, confia en mi.

Springtrap:(inseguro)OK...lo intentare.-El animatronico sale de la oficina y avanza por el local hasta llegar el salón principal donde se topo con toy Freddy

toy Freddy:¡PUTA MADRE! ¡¿QUIEN COÑO ERES TU?! -Al oso le asusto ver a un conejo destrosado con unas brillantes pupilas y una estatica sonrrisa

Springtrap-Hola...je,je,je.

*EN LA OFICINA*

Minato: El tio esta perdido.

*FUERA DE LA OFICINA*

: (inspeccionando) veamos...no tienes parte de los pies...-se mantuvo inspeccionándolo por un momento.-estas mas gastado que ese oso amarillo, pero creo que te repararan como a los demás.

Springtrap: ¿Tu crees eso?

: Por supuesto, por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?

Springtrap: Mi nombre es springtrap, ¿y el tuyo?

: Yo soy Toy Freddy...pero puedes llamarme Eddy.-de ahi iba de nuevo al salón de fiestas.-ven, seguro que a los demás les gustara conocerte.-de ahi se van donde están los demás.

En el salón de fiestas, todos se encontraban haciendo cosas distintas, las únicas 3 chicas se encontraban platicando, el oso líder junto con foxy se encontraban planeando una estrategia para llegar al guardia, los Bonnie estaban practicando la guitarra.

Freddy: ¿Donde rayos estabas?

Eddy: Perdona, fui al baño.

Chica: Espero que no al de mujeres como cierta persona.

Freddy: Ya te dije que fue por error.-ambos iban a empezar a discutir, pero al notar la presencia del nuevo animatronico, se pusieron a analizar.

Freddy: Eh...¿Quien es el?.-pregunto algo confuso.

Springtrap: Mi nombre es Springtrap, ¿Como se llaman ustedes?

Eddy: Dejame presentártelos...oigan todos, tenemos uno nuevo.-con solo decir eso, todos los animatronicos se reunieron.-primero empezamos con los grandes, El es Freddy.-dijo señalando al otro oso.

Springtrap: Un momento...¿Son casi iguales y se llaman igual?

Fredy-No, yo soy mas guapo.-dijo de manera presumida.

Eddy: Como digas.-dijo torciendolos ojos.-El conejo Morado es Bonnie.

Springtrap-Hola soy...-Fue interrumpido de tajo por el mencionado.

Bonnie: (indiferente)No me importa.

Eddy: Vamos Bonnie.-sin embargo no le hacia caso.-déjalo, es muy celosito.

Springtrap: Entiendo.

Eddy: Luego tenemos a Chica, es buena onda.

Chica: Un gusto.-saludo cortes la gallina.

Springtrap: El gusto es mío.

Eddy: Y Aqui esta Foxy.-dijo acercando al zorro.

Foxy: Bienvenido a la tripulación marino.-dijo con su acento pirata

Springtrap: A sus ordenes capitán.-ambos rieron por el comentario.

Eddy: Ahora otro conejo...El es Toy Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie:Dime bonbon

Springtrap-Un gusto, soy Springtrap.-Estrecharon manos pero al ver la sonrisa un poco incomoda y al sentir la perforada mano de Springtrap daba a entender algo malo al 2.0

Eddy:ESTE TIO ES PUPPET DE ACA ES PUPPET.-dijo gritando desde la caja de la marioneta

Puppet: SALUDOS COLEGA.-grito igual de lejos, al ver al conejo saludarlo desde lejos, se le hacia familiar.

Eddy: Por ultimo.-dijo ya de cerca de nuevo.-Ellas son Toy chica y Mangle.

Toy Chica: Llamame chicarell.-dijo amablemente.

Mangle: Un gusto.

Springtrap-Eh...-Springtrap se quedo embobado mirando ha estas dos chicas, quienes lo miraban raro.

(imaginacion de springtrap)

Chica lanzándole un beso y Mangle guiñándole un ojo, ambas en una pose sexy y abrazándose.

La gallina toma los pechos de a zorra y los empieza a masajear en círculos mientras la otra mete su mano por debajo de la unica prenda que llevaba puesta, moviéndola a manera de dar a entender que estaba tocando su intimidad, ambas con la respiración agitada.

Hasta que finalmente ambas se despojan de su pequeños shorts.

Chicarell/Mangle: Unete springtrap.

(fuera de la imaginación)

A Springtrap le sangraba la nariz por ver tantas curvas y "pechonalidad" juntas, mas su fantasía que tenia en esos momentos hacían que tirara aceite por montones.

*EN LA OFICINA*

Minato: Esto tiene que ser una puta broma.-dijo al ver por las cámaras el desastre que se estaba causando, de ahi no vio que Golden Freddy aparece junto a el.

Golden: Ya llego por quien llorabas.-dice el oso en modo de burla.

Minato: No creo estar de humor para tus bromas.

Golden: ¿Porque lo dices?.

Minato: Por esto.-dice mostrando la tableta.-¿Quien es heron?

Golden: No tengo idea.-dice viendo la tableta.-aqui dice que amenaza con invadir la tierra.

Minato: Si...es solo correo spam...asi, esto es lo que deberías ver.-dijo mostrando ahora las cámaras, donde vio al animatronico tirado en un charco de aceite.

¿Que pensara Golden en esto?

Esto y mas en el siguiente cap.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el cap...bueno, solo paso a decirles, próximamente empezaré a subir las fichas de cada personaje, dejando claro algunos detalles y bueno...asi evitar confusiones.**

 **En el siguiente cap, tendré listo ya a Miguel Nahúm Tobias, sus referencias y todo lo demás (creo que ya se dieron cuenta del diminutivo)**

 **Finalmente, agradecerle a Heron Grunt Ruvif por darme ideas para dar luz a este cap, asi que, como agradecimiento, lo mencionare de vez en cuando. XD.**

 **Yo me despido, asi que, solo puedo decir, espero que les allá gustado el cap y ya saben el resto, nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
